


Games with Clancy

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: Midnight gospel, The Midnight Gospel
Genre: Clancy Gilroy x reader - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Smut, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: You and Clancy play truth or dare, things get interesting.
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/ reader, clancy Gilroy x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Games with Clancy

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut cause y’all simping. Kinda has plot? Enjoy!

You and Clancy are playing truth or dare and your just having a good ol time. Having snacks and just chilling. 

At some point the game turns into a different direction.

“okay, Okay I got one!” Clancy perks up and grabs Charlotte and places her on her back infront of you. “Try to make the deepest monologue about something you pick from the void.” 

You put your hand into the void an feel around and you grab something smooth and cold. You pull it out and see.......a laptop!

“Aw shit a laptop! Okay here I go.” You take a deep breath “laptops can do a lot for us when we as people can do little to help ourselves. We lean on people and objects to justify are life’s worth but in reality we are worth much more than we realize.” You end your monologue.

Clancy is holding in his laughter. You scrunch your eyebrows at him “hey! Don’t laugh at me!” Your pretended to be offended. 

Clancy shakes his head at you “no no! I’m not laughing” you just raise your eyebrow and look at him in disbelief “surrreee you not laughing” You chuckle a bit too.

“Back on topic! Okay truth or dare!” You say  
“Truth!” Clancy responds back.

You say with out thinking and you probably should have realized what your gonna say isn’t naturally talked about between peeps.

“So what’s the best way to bust a nut for you?” You say in an inquisitive tone.

Clancy’s face turns a bright red and you feel your heart drop. You realize you just asked him how he likes to jerk it. Your dumb but hey your gonna be getting some action soon.

“I-uhm uh...I’m iffy on talking about it..” he rubs the back of his neck his eyes averted quickly from your intense stare. 

“Why? Masturbation isn’t bad you know that right?”  
You raise your eyebrow again.  
“UGH! I know but I'm just nervous about that shit and I don’t know...“ he replies back.

You nod and say “look we will pass over that one. I pick truth!”  
Clancy looks at you for the first time in the few minutes this topics been going on. His pupils are heavily dilated.

“You know what! As pay back how do you like to do the do?” He says closing his eyes, he’s clearly embarrassed.  
“You mean masturbate??” You give him a deadpan look.  
“y-Yeah! What else would I be referring too!” He’s offended for some reason, his arms folded.

“Okay chill! So how I like to do it is I choke myself whilst touching myself and I like that bit of not being able to breathe. Adds to the excitement.” You lied about what you do. 

Clancy face goes even more red, if that even possible at this point. He’s flustered beyond belief and takes in a deep breath.

“You didn’t have to say all that, could’ve just said-“ Clancy is cut off by you  
“Well you wanted to know the details and I gave them to you!” You huff out.

Clancy just puts both hands to his face, he groans at your response. He excepted you to be embarrassed, but instead you gave that comment without even stuttering.

You look at him with a sly smile  
“Ya know what? I’m gonna pick Dare!” Clancy responds back he’s acting courageous but you can see a hint of worry.

“I dare you to jerk off infront of me and you can’t silence yourself and you gotta be facing me.” You say matter of factly. 

He looks at you he’s suprised and heavily embarrassed. 

“I’ll do it!” He put on a brave face his pupils are so big and he’s got that blush on his face.  
“Get to it than big boy!” You flirt at him

He shyly pulls his skirt up and he looks up at you and than back down. He’s a bit hard at all the talk on it. He feels himself through his underwear “hnng!” He lightly moans.

“Remember let all those nosies out!” You wink at him.  
He gives you an angry look.

He goes back to feeling himself up and he lightly trails his hands up his stomach to his chest and pinches one of his nipples.  
“ah~” he moans softly.  
Your face goes a bit hot and you look at his movements and he’s staring directly at you. 

“Is it okay if I use something? For my dare?” He looks at you whilst feeling his bulge through his underwear.

“Uh-sure yeah that’s fine” you cough awkwardly your voice kinda scratchy cause your nervous.

He stands up and goes over to his desk and pulls out a fleshlight and some lube. He comes to sit next to you but this time he’s much more closer. He sits down and removes his skirt and underwear, his half hard penis poking up a bit. 

He puts the lube on his dick, wiping the liquid gel all over his dick and strokes and you see his tip as he pulls the skin back. You can feel his hot breath on you. He glances at you and timidly and slowly slides the fleshlight on his cock.

His dick fills up the fleshlight.  
“Fuck..” you hear him quietly cuss to himself. He nervous with you watching him, but he likes the attention but won’t say.

“Come on clancy fuck that fleshlight for me~ fuck that hot. Wet.-“ you lean in a bit whispering in his ear.  
“SHUT UP” Clancy responds back. His hands trembling around the fleshlight. 

“What’s wrong clancy? I can help you” you put both of your hands on either sides of his. His breathing becoming more rapid. You experimently pump the fleshlight up and down his thick cock.

“OH-“ he convulses and groans softly.  
“Cmon just like that clancy. You got this big boy. Just slide it in and out for me” you move your right hand to reach up his torso and feel his nipples. There hard as fuck and he trembles in your grasp.

“Stop talking, I don’t need your dirty talk..” Clancy’s breathing and body language says differently.  
“I think you do, I think this is your kink. You like when I talk about your cock? You like when I take control?”  
You pump his dick again  
“HNN” he looks you in the eyes, his eyesbrows scrunched.

“Fine! I like when I get tooken control of and Being told things. Okay? I get turned on by being dominated and dirty talk!” He has his eyes shut and is blushing furiously.

You lift his head up and slyly smile  
“That’s what I like too hear”  
You quickly pump his dick and he opens his eyes. They’re rolled back and he’s panting loudly.  
“Fuck! Fuck! Ah~Ah-“  
You keep up the pace twisting his nipples with one hand. He twitches a bit and his eyes close at the pain.

“Fuckin...please-“ Clancy moans out.  
“With pleasure” you thrust his cock into the fleshlight as far as you could. You keep a steady pace. His hands now holding the ground for support.

You decided you wanna make him beg so you take off the fleshlight mid thrust.  
“HNG-y/n please I’m so close! Please!” He has a wanting look on his face. He try’s thrusting his penis into it again but you hold his hips down with your empty hand. 

His cock looks red and swollen. His fat cock leaking precum and he has sweat coming down from his soft purple locks. 

“What do you want clancy?” You say in the sweetest voice  
“I want you too...too..” he stumbles off his head foggy from all this stimulation.  
“What Clancy?” You say as if you don’t see his dick twitching in anticipation.

“UGH-just! Please make cum already! I need it y/n, I’m so close and I can’t take it anymore!” He bursts out.  
You nod and smile at him.  
“I’ll make you cum, I’ll make your thick cock unload all that thickness into your dripping fleshlight~” you have a big smile on your face.

He groans at your statement. His eyes roll back when you slam his fleshlight hard onto his dick your pace quickens.  
You feel his hips going with the movement of the fleshlight.  
“Oh!OH! Fuck FUCK Y/N. IM GONNA CUM IM GONNA HNGG-“ you slam the fleshlight onto his cock his load seeping out from the entrance.  
Clancy goes limp his head on your shoulder, he hasn’t cummed that hard in a while. You take of the fleshlight and you use a tissue from his tissue box on his counter. Wiping up all his cum from his dick. 

“How you feel about masturbation now?” You look at his head laying on your shoulder.  
“Not to ashamed of it..although I’m embarrassed at what I said” he chuckles a bit.

You pat his back softly and smile “hey don’t worry, you sounded pretty good” 

“Shut up y/n” he says sleepily  
“For you Clancy I’d do anything” you say back. He just laughs a little.  
“Yeah, yeah.. And thank you. I’m not sure what this makes us but I know I’m too tired to think right now” he responds.

“Don’t worry buddy just sleep buttass naked with your head on my shoulder” you give out a hardy laugh and weirdly Clancy laughs too.


End file.
